


Hold'em (Or, I Wanna Play Too!)

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Light-Hearted, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: The boys on a poker night. Bickering, betting, and generally being annoying to each other. Y'know, like friends do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hold'em (Or, I Wanna Play Too!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cai (caidanu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/gifts).



> Old ficlet I wrote for Cai a loooong time ago, I think for a Tumblr request? I was so into poker back then, hahaha :D Originally posted 27th December, 2014. Not revised.

“Alright,” Yahiko says as he collects the bets. “Why don’t we make this game a bit more fun?” He’s with that mischievous smile of his, so Nagato doesn’t think too much when he answers with:

“No.”

Yahiko pouts. “Awww, c'mon! This game’s been going forever, and all you guys do is trade your damn chips.”

“Yeah!” Beside Yahiko, Naruto agrees. “It’s like you’re swapping the winner post every round. It’s so boring to watch.”

Nagato wants to argue that all Naruto’s been watching for a while is Sasuke’s tongue up his throat, but Itachi beats him to it, and both boys – they’ll always be boys in his head – turn into a hilarious shade of red.

“Ha, ha! That’s right!” Yahiko laughs. “You know I love you both, but seriously, Naruto, gay porn is kinda gross.”

“You– It’s not– When– Shut up!” Is Naruto’s very eloquent retort, and it only makes Yahiko laugh harder. Embarrassed, Sasuke sighs.

“We wouldn’t be doing that if we didn’t have to wait an entire century to play,” he argues, as if his face weren’t bright red and his boyfriend’s hand weren’t suspiciously high on his thigh. “Itachi, just go all in and end this round already!” he whines on his brother’s ear, much like he did when he was five.

Nagato can’t help laughing. It’s because of moments like this that he cannot think of his cousin and his friend’s little brother as anything other than the small boys that kept chasing after them in middle school, even if they’re all grown up now and Sasuke is actually his boss.

“I’m not giving him my victory,” Itachi says, eyeing Nagato with some sort of prideful determination. Itachi is not an over the top proud person, especially when it comes to silly games. The only exception is poker.

More specifically, poker against Nagato.

Their rivalry dates back to their high school days, when they both taught each other how to play and how to gamble. It’s an epic battle, as Yahiko usually puts, and Nagato still keeps tabs on who’s winning.

As of today, they’re tied. Yet again.

“Me neither,” he says, smiling at Itachi.

“Oh, c'mon!” Yahiko whines. “Can’t you two leave this silly rivalry behind for one night? We haven’t gotten together in so long and you two are ruining it!”

“It’s not a matter of rivalry,” Nagato starts.

“It’s a matter of principle,” Itachi finishes. “I’m not letting him take the lead again.”

“But we wanna play too!” Naruto yells. He looks like he might cry. “Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii.”

“Alright, alright,” Nagato cuts him, on Itachi’s behalf, who also looked like he’d burst into tears at any time with all that yelling. “I agree to go all in if Itachi agrees as well.”

Everyone stares Itachi, who looks back at them like they’d just offended his little brother and his entire family. But then, he sighs. “Alright.”

“Yes!” Yahiko and Nagato scream. Sasuke hums, as if he couldn’t care less.

Imediately (and a little too enthusiastically), Yahiko reshuffles the deck and gives the cards, while Naruto and Sasuke resume their make out session. Itachi and Nagato put all their remaining chips to bet, both disgruntled and not trying to hide it.

Nagato doesn’t even bother to look at his two cards while Yahiko flops three others. Itachi doesn’t either, he notices. To whoever wins, it will not be a worthy victory.

There are two Queens (Spades and Hearts) and a Two of Clubs on the table.

Turn: a Four of Diamonds.

Nagato can’t hold himself and looks at his two cards: A Queen of Diamonds and a Two of Spades. Which means he has a Full House. He doesn’t show a single emotion.

River: An Eight of Spades.

“Show your cards,” Yahiko tells them.

Nagato and Itachi turn their cards at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke stop their kissing, and everyone leans closer.

Itachi has a Queen of Clubs and a Two of Hearts. Full House.

It’s a tie.

“Aw, c'mon!” Yahiko screams at the table.

“Holy fucking godammit!” Dramatically, Naruto falls back on the floor.

Sasuke starts laughing.

“Well, I guess that settles it,” Itachi says, and both him and Nagato collect their chips back. “Yahiko, are you still dealing?”

“Fuck no!” Yahiko cries. “I don’t wanna be part of your poker bullshit anymore! I’m getting another beer.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen, huffishly grumbling something that Nagato’s sure is a bunch of cure words.

“Sasuke?” Itachi asks.

“No.”

“Naruto?”

Angrily, Naruto shows him his tongue before taking Sasuke’s hand and following Yahiko. Nagato laughs.

“Very well, then.” Unfazed, Itachi recollects the cards and starts shuffling them. “H.O.R.S.E. now?” he asks Nagato.

“Sure.” He shrugs. Then, making sure the others aren’t in the living room anymore, asks in a low voice, “Or maybe strip?”

Itachi smirks, still shuffling the deck. It’s another tradition, and the main reason why their rivalry started in the first place, but that’s a secret neither have the will to let the others know.

“Later. When they’re too drunk to stay awake.”

Nagato laughs. “Fine by me.”


End file.
